


Genesis

by music_boi



Series: The Holy Bible [1]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Bible, Biblical Reinterpretation, Other, im not christian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_boi/pseuds/music_boi
Summary: Look I know this is short, but A) it's my first fanfic and B) I'm only just giving you a glimpse at what's to come >:)





	Genesis

Before there was anything, there was nothing. Only God existed. He existed in a world of nothing, in an empty, meaningless void. He decided that this would not do, and so he created 2 places, dubbed the Heavens and the Earth. (these are important pieces of information for later).   
Although God created these places with his all knowing wisdom, something was missing. God looked down and saw that the Earth was missing light.   
God thought to himself, "you idiot, you absolute fool. You forgot light".   
So God said, "Let there be Light", and everything lit up with the glorious new invention.   
God decided, in his inner English teacher mind, that light was good.   
He separated Light from Dark, and he named the Light, Day, and the Dark, Night. (batman?)  
Evening and Morning followed, and thus was born, The First Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know this is short, but A) it's my first fanfic and B) I'm only just giving you a glimpse at what's to come >:)


End file.
